


Packed With Fiber

by Rebcake



Series: Tales of the Cold 'n' Tall Creamery [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Demons, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/Rebcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy extends a welcoming hand to some demons in need. Just not very enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packed With Fiber

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from part 1, _Stay Frosty._

Buffy could have been enjoying her first morning-after Wheaties with her wholesome new boyfriend. A boyfriend who refreshingly seemed to think that overnights should include breakfast. But now she didn’t get to see if Riley actually ate Wheaties in the mornings, because duty, as usual, called. As duty went, this was above, beyond, and way too early.

“Cordy said she was sending girls!” whined Buffy. “Refugee girls. I was expecting dirndls and a rousing chorus of “Edelweiss”. _This_ is a Miss Demon Dimension Swimsuit Pageant!”

Giles patted his brow with his handkerchief. “Be that as it may, Buffy, they are refugees. The situation they face in their home dimension is dire. If they were to be sent back, they would have their free will, their very personalities as it were, physically removed. If there were channels for interdimensional asylum seekers, we would not be involved, but such channels are unknown to me.”

“Where’s the Men in Black when you need them?” she grumbled. “So, they’re harmless?” Buffy regarded Jhiera’s chest, thinking sourly that someone’s eye might get poked out, at the very least.

“Um, mostly harmless, I suppose. Would anyone like some iced tea?” At enthusiastic nods from several of the statuesque young demon women, he headed for the kitchen. Buffy followed.

“ _Mostly_ harmless? What aren’t you telling me, Giles?”

“They do not harbor any evil intent toward humans. As part of the maturation process, the females of their species need to be kept cool, that’s all.”

“Or what?”

“If their temperature isn’t properly regulated, it can cause inadvertent combustion of bystanders.” He rummaged around in the freezer for more ice.

“Accidental spontaneous combustion? Is that all? Oh my god. You’re making _iced_ tea! You said that was a sacrilege! And, it’s February.” She whirled around. “Is that why they aren’t wearing clothes?”

Giles was spared having to defend the women’s brief attire by the arrival of Joyce Summers. She sailed through the front door after a cursory knock, and immediately introduced herself to the leader of the newcomers.

“Oh, thank god you arrived safely! I was so worried. When Cordelia told me what you’ve all been through… Well, of course I want to help in any way I can.”

“Mom?”

“Oh, hello Buffy. Isn’t it awful?”

“What are you doing here? At 7:30 in the morning?” Buffy cast a suspicious glance at Giles, who rolled his eyes.

“I would have been here earlier, but I was making sure these poor women would have everything they needed back at the house.” Joyce absently fanned her face.

“Poor women? What? Mom, tell me you aren’t thinking of opening a halfway house for wayward bikini-clad demons at _our house.”_

“I’m surprised at you, Buffy. These women have been pursued by men determined to turn them into mindless slaves. Offering a helping hand is the least I can do. I thought I raised you to have a bit more compassion.”

“But, our house!”

“With you off at school, it’s too big for just me. Besides, it’s not fair to Mr. Giles to pack his apartment with half a dozen females, is it?” Buffy shot a look at Giles, who shrugged while loading glasses of iced tea onto a tray. “Besides, we already have a deep-freeze, so there’s room for all the frozen food they need to keep cool. It’s just until they find a more permanent solution.”

Jhiera had watched the argument as if it were a tennis match. After accepting a glass of tea from the offered tray, she finally spoke up.

“My girls and I are grateful for your assistance, Joyce Summers. We will not trouble you long.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. I read _The Handmaid’s Tale_ , and I certainly don’t intend to stand by and do nothing in the face of such an injustice.”

“Mom, could I have a word with you, please?” Joyce sighed and grabbed a glass of tea as she followed Buffy into the hallway. She rolled the glass against her temple as she listened.

“Are you sure you’ve thought this through, mom? I mean, do you even know what to expect if the men chasing these demons find them? You’re putting yourself into an awfully dangerous situation. I don’t like it. I am so having words with Cordelia for getting you involved.”

“Buffy, I understand that you’re worried, but this is something I feel very strongly about.”

“Since about 12 hours ago! And they’re demons!”

“It’s the right thing to do. It isn’t as if you haven’t protected demons before. What about your friend Oz?”

Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again. Defeated by mom logic.

“Okay. I can see you’re going to go through with this. What would you need me to do?”

“Thank you, sweetheart. It’s very gracious of you to protect these downtrodden women.”

“I guess.” Agreement reached, they returned to Giles’ living room. Buffy tried to think of a tactical approach to the problem before them.

“Do you think there should be full-time security? Do I need to move back in?” She thought again about the lack of Wheaties this morning and really, really hoped not. Juggling her new Initiative duties, her new hottie, classes, slaying, her mom, and a bevy of bathing beauties was starting to sound like just enough to be too much.

Giles spoke up from the kitchen, where he had retreated after the tea was distributed.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Buffy. These women are not without their own defenses. Perhaps you could just make it a nightly stop on your patrol route. That ought to be sufficient.”

“Yes,” said Jhiera. “We are strong, and when our associates arrive tomorrow, we will be stronger.”

“Swell. Welcome to Sunnydale. Try not to get eaten.”

  
Continued in part 3, _Double Scoop of Oden Tal._


End file.
